The Phantom of Oz
by Tippi
Summary: Here's a spoof on the Wizard of Oz Danny Phantom style.Oneshot


(Here's a spoof on the wizard of oz. Please forgive me if the end is kind of rushed when I thought this up I never planed the ending so just did the first one that came to mind in a hurry to finish. Well enjoy and laugh)

It was another weekday in Amity Park minus the weather they were having.

Sam would have liked the cloudy and stormy weather for its darkness and gloom but not today. The rain was on and off all day and already the school has had three false alarm tornado drills. Being that one of her classes had to line up against the walls of the boys' locker room. That would make any girl in a rather displeased mood. (I should know during my study hall we had a tornado drill and we had to go to the boy's locker room. The smell!) Tucker was hoping for a drill that would land them in the girls' locker room so far no such luck.

Right now she, Danny, and Tucker were in 10th grade English class with Mr. Lancer who had to teach it as a last minute sub. He was droning on and on about some famous writer. He was losing the attention of the class fast.

Sam looked around the room. Danny was already nodding off. Tucker was playing with his PDA behind his up right English book. Paulina was perfecting her skin while Star focused on her nails. Two other girls were passing notes and Dash and Kwan were in the back playing paper football. The rest of the class seemed to have glazed over eyes and were losing the battle to stay in this waking world. Soon they would either be asleep or in a deep day dream. Not that it mattered any way with the way the day had been going Sam was sure the tornado siren will go off again cutting the class short.

Sam was soon losing her battle to stay in the waking world too. Sam gave a yawn, set her head down, her eye lids became very heavy, and she fell asleep.

Sam suddenly awoke to the sound of a siren. 'I know it' Sam thought. She raised her head only to realize she was the only one in the class room.

Sam didn't have much time to think as the roar of a tornado reached her ears. The windows started to rattle when suddenly they shattered. Sam stepped back to avoid getting hit by the glass. She tripped over a desk and hit her head and fell unconscious to the floor.

Sam woke up to something wet running across her face. Sam slowly opened her eyes to stare back at big brown eyes. These eyes were attached to something with black fur, a tail, and paws.

Spook had some how gotten into the school and he was standing on Sam's chest licking her face.

"Spook" Sam yelled as Spook leapt off her chest. "Great if they find you inside the school Danny is going to be in so much trouble."

Sam scooped the small puppy up and headed outside. When she got outside lets just say 'Toto I don't think we're in Kansas any more.'

"My eyes" Sam said dropping Spook and shielding her eyes from the brightly colored scenery.

"Someone obviously doesn't know the meaning of tone it down" Sam said lowering her hand from her eyes.

Sam walked down the stairs to of the school looking around confused when she notices something. Sticking out from under the building were two legs with black boots on them.

Suddenly there was a bright light and a pink bubble came floating over to Sam. The light and bubble disappeared replacing it was Jazz in a pink frilly dress with a crown and wand.

"I am the good witch/psychologies of the north" she said.

"Ok playing along" Sam replied. "What's going on here and where is here?"

"You're in munchkin land and you have just killed the wicked witch/ snob of the east" the pink dressed Jazz replied.

There was small giggling coming from the flowery bushes.

"Come out the wicked witch/ snob is dead thanks to this brave girl" Jazz said.

Then a bunch of tiny versions of Sam's school mates emerged from the bushes.

"You're not going to start to sing the witch is dead are you" Sam asked.

"Well if you don't want us to" one of the munchkins said.

"Good" Sam replied happy she wouldn't need to hear some sappy song.

"We'll just go to the next song" another munchkin said as three munchkins stepped forward.

"We represent the trade mark lollypop gild, the lollypop gild, the lollypop gild. We represent the trade mark lollypop gild, the lollypop gild, the lollypop gild and we welcome you to munchkin land" they finished singing.

"Well glad that's over" Sam said.

There was a sudden flash of lightning and Paulina appeared in an even more frilly pink dress with a pink witch's hat to match.

"I am the wicked witch/ snob of the west and who killed my sister?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah that was me" Sam said with out a hint of fear or remorse.

"You, you will pay" Paulina said.

"What about your sister's magic boots" Jazz said.

"Yes the magic boots with my sister gone their mine" Paulina said.

"Actually I think they would look better on her" Jazz said pointing her wand at Sam having the boots suddenly appear on her feet.

"No give me the boots" Paulina insisted.

"Why their black you hate black" Sam said thinking the boots looked really good on her.

"They're magic plus I was going to dye them red because red is the new pink" Paulina informed.

"As long as they're on her you can't get them and only she can remove them" Jazz said.

"Fine but I'll get you my Goth and your little dog to" Paulina said looking at Sam then Spook and disappeared with a flash of lighting.

"Now that she's gone what to tell me how to get home where things make sense, well as much sense as Amity Park makes" Sam said.

"That's easy you just need to go see the Phantom of Oz" Jazz said. "He lives in the emerald city just follow Kings St."

"You mean that yellow brick road" Sam said point at the yellow street.

"The city renamed it in the 1970's" Jazz explained.

"Follow the yellow brick" one of the munchkins started.

"No more singing please" Sam said as she started walking down the road with Spook at her side.

About an hour later Sam and Spook were still walking down the road.

"Where'd that corn field suddenly come from" Sam asked suddenly seeing a corn field appear.

"It's always been here" said a scarecrow looking Tucker emerging from the corn.

"Hey you're the guy that needs a brain" Sam said.

"That's not a nice thing to say, what I really need is a PDA you have no idea how boring it is spending all day in a corn field" Tucker said. "That and I'm a techno geek" he added.

"Well any way, I'm going to see the phantom of Oz you want to come?" Sam asked no really caring in what Tucker had to say.

"Sure it's better than spending all day in the cornfield again" Tucker answered.

"Help, Help" came a muffled voice from the forest.

Tucker and Sam walked into the forest looking for the source of the voice. They soon find an arm sticking out of a pill of logs. Sam and Tucker go over and start to pull the body attached to the arm out. As soon as a face emerged Sam dropped the arm and started to walk away.

"Hey where you going" Tucker asked.

"I'd rather leave Valerie under a pile of logs" Sam said.

"I don't need a PDA" Tucker started.

"Brain" Sam muttered.

"To know the right thing to do is help her" Tucker finished.

"Fine" Sam answered and started to help again.

"Thanks" Valerie said.

"What are you doing under a pile of logs" Tucker asked.

"Well I got this job chopping wood to make some money now that my family is poor" Valerie started.

"Don't you work at Nasty Burger" Sam asked.

"What's Nasty Burger" both Tucker and Valerie asked.

"Never mind" Sam said.

"I wish there was some way for us to be rich again" Valerie said.

"Well, we're going to see the Phantom of Oz want to come with us may be he knows a way you can get rich again" Tucker said to her.

"What don't let her come with us" Sam said.

"What could it hurt" Tucker asked.

"Fine you want to come with us" Sam asked Valerie.

"Sure" Valerie said as they all made their way back to the road.

As soon as they made it back to the road a taxi pulled up.

Danny got out of the taxi and announced "Hey I'm the third guy; I need courage to fight off bulls and ghosts that are always after me."

"Great lets all get going to the emerald city" Tucker yelled.

"And like before this gets any weirder" Sam said.

"Lets do it right and skip down the road" Tucker said.

"I'm not skipping down the road" Sam argued.

A few minutes later

"I can't believe I'm skipping down this stupid road" Sam said while having her arms lock with the others as they skipped down the road.

The scene of them skipping down the road went fuzzy like a bad transmission on a TV.

"Stupid transmission" Paulina said banging her fist a TV screen showing the group skipping down the road.

Paulina walked over to a cage a flung open the door then shouted "Fly my stupids, fly." Then gave an evil chuckle.

Hovering in fort of her was a flying monkey version of Dash, Kwan, and some other football player.

"But we've got practice in 15 minutes" Dash argued.

"Go or I'll turn you all into geeks" Paulina threatened.

The flying jocks screamed and flew off.

We go back to our group skipping down Kings St. a.k.a the yellow brick road

"We've been skipping for hours" Sam started.

Then the group gave started yells the three flying jocks swooped down and carried them off.

"What I'm not good enough to capture" Tucker yelled as he was the only one no carried off.

"Do I smell or something" Tucker asked then lifted up his armpit and smelled.

back in the tower of Paulina's castle

"What do you want and why did you bring us here" Sam asked in an angry way to Paulina and Spook barked.

"And why did I have to take a cab" Tucker asked sitting in a chair with crossed arms.

"I think it's because you smell like gym shorts and ginger snaps" Danny answered.

"I want the magic boots, witch I will dye red cause red is the new pink" Paulina said then gave her evil cackle. "Now give them to me."

"First can I have a glass of water" Sam asked.

"O sure here you go" Paulina said handing her a glass of water.

"Take this you shallow witch" Sam said throwing the water on her.

"Ahhhh, I'm melting, melting, melting" Paulina screamed.

"Wow how you would know she'd melt" Valerie asked.

"I saw the movie" Sam answered.

"What movie" Tucker asked.

"What do you know if you do stand in a puddle of her you wouldn't get you're feet wet" Danny said looking down at the melted Paulina.

"Hm you're right" Tucker said.

"Yes finally you see it" Sam yelled.

"Well I guess we should go to the emerald city" Tucker said.

"Yeah, lets go" Sam said as they all started to walk away.

"Here you go the Phantom of Oz's house" the cab driver said dropping the whole group off.

"Told ya we could take a cab" Tucker said.

They all walked up the stairs to the door, slightly in aw of the size of the building, and rang the doorbell.

"Enter" commanded a booming voice.

The group opened the door and stood in front of an empty stage that had columns of fire around it that flared every so many seconds.

"So where's the Phantom" Tucker asked.

"I'm standing behind you" Said a voice.

They turned around to come face to face with Danny Phantom (like you didn't see that coming). The columns of fire flared again.

"O let me turn that off it's kind of distracting" Phantom said as he pulled out a remote and pushed the off button.

"You can just turn it off" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, that's just for the tourist" Phantom said.

"I don't have all day, we're here" Sam started before Phantom cut her off.

"I know why you're all here" Phantom said as he slowly walks over to a table. "Now I hear you need a brain" Phantom said pointing at Tucker.

"Why does every one keep saying that" Tucker got out sounding rather annoyed.

"I don't have a way to give you a brain but I have the thing every techno geek needs, a PDA" Phantom said holding one up.

"Yes" Tucker said grabbing it from Phantom's hand.

"And you want to be rich again" Phantom said pointing at Valerie. "Well here is a winning lottery ticket" said giving her the ticket.

"You're sure this is the winning ticket" Valarie said looking at the ticket.

"Of course they just announced the winning numbers and that's it" Phantom answered.

"Thanks I'm just going to get the money now" Valerie said as she ran out.

"You had a winning lottery ticket and gave it to her" Tucker said in disbelief.

"Just play with your new PDA" Sam responded.

"And for us" Phantom said to Danny "now that I found you we can fuse back together."

"Wait we use to be fused together" Danny asked.

"Yes, don't you remember, Danny Phantom and then we felt we needed some time apart and we use the Fenton ghost catcher" Phantom explained.

"O yeah it's all coming back to me, but can we do it tomorrow I have plans that just for me kinda thing" Danny said.

"Okay but let's try and fuse back before noon" Phantom answered.

"Ten sound good" Danny asked.

"Ten works" Phantom agreed.

"Um hello" Sam spoke up.

"O yes Sam you want to go home" Phantom said.

"Yeah and today if at all possible" Sam said very impatient.

"All you have to do is click your heels together and say there's no place like home" Phantom said.

"Is that the only way" Sam asked not feeling like doing something so ridiculous.

"That's totally up to you it's your dream" Phantom said.

"What" Sam yelled in surprise?

Then there was a high pitched ringing of a bell and the world around her faded away.

Sam felt herself being shaken.

"Sam wake up it's time for our next class" she heard Danny saying.

Sam opened her eyes to see she was still in the class room with Danny standing over her, his hand on her shoulder. She got up and she and Danny left for the next class.

"So what was with you, you kept mumbling about something" Tucker asked her in the hall.

"I had this really strange dream" Sam replied.

"About what" Danny asked.

"It was like some copyright movie" Sam started "And you, Tucker, and a lot of other people I know where there."

"Really what was I like in your dream" Tucker asked.

"A brainless scarecrow" Sam answered.

"Again" Tucker muttered.

"And the best part was Paulina melted in it" Sam said with happiness.

"Only in your dreams" Danny answered as they walked into their next class.

(Hope you all liked my stupid story now review please)


End file.
